


【HW】Button Down Your Bloody Shirt/扣上你该死的扣子

by Zigoooo404



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigoooo404/pseuds/Zigoooo404





	【HW】Button Down Your Bloody Shirt/扣上你该死的扣子

“上帝……”

亲吻蔓延到了脖颈，约翰无力地依靠在墙上，惬意而狂乱地闭上眼睛，垂落着的金色睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一样小幅度的来回扑朔着。

夏洛克的嘴唇经过的地方就像是着了火一样热烈而炽热的灼烧着，约翰觉得自己的身体滚烫炙热得简直快要被焚烧起来了。急切地呼吸着，他颤抖着将手指涩涩地缠绕进眼前男人黑色柔软的卷发中，在轻微的喘息当中微微拉紧了他的发丝，即使这因为生理上快感而酥麻滚烫的指根并没有多少力量。但他渴求着更多，更多，更多…………

“抱歉——”

约翰和夏洛克背脊一僵。

卢卡瑟尴尬地站在门口，犹豫了很久但最终还是支支吾吾地打断了他们，“华生医生，很抱歉打扰你们……”他小心翼翼的抬眼看了看抱着医生的黑色卷发男人阴沉可怖的脸色，绝望的闭上眼睛咽了口唾沫抱着必死的心孤注一掷地说，“但是我现在真的很需要你来指导一下……你知道上次……那个病人……我已经仔细的看过了关于他的医疗报告但还是找不到引起这些病症的症结所在……”

夏洛克的亲吻和轻轻地啃咬从喉结上完全撤离开了，湿润在空气中风干，只留下了令人有点不打适应的冷。把夏洛克为亲吻被打断而显得不悦的脸轻柔推向自己的项肩间，约翰懊恼的苦笑着轻轻呻吟了一声，转身向卢卡瑟走去。

“扣子。”夏洛克在他背后突兀的说。

“什么？”约翰没听清，不，其实他听清楚了他只是不知道夏洛克在搞什么鬼。转过头来有点不确定地望着夏洛克，约翰缓慢地困惑的眨了眨深蓝色的眼睛。

“你的扣子。”

神情倨傲地微微抬了抬下颚，夏洛克没有什么想留下约翰的动作，只是眼神冷淡而执拗的钉在约翰因为衣领敞开而露出的一小块锁骨，嘴唇紧紧地绷成一条线。

约翰被夏洛克像大猫一样宣示主权的行为给逗乐了，玩性大发地随意地指了指衣领，约翰轻佻地微微扬起眉毛问他，“这个？”

在从夏洛克眼睛里捕捉到那一丝确定之后，约翰恶意的眨眨眼睛，深蓝色的眼睛里愉快而挑衅的光轻轻闪动着，“它们有什么不对吗？”

约翰说这话的时候舌尖无意识地舔过自己的嘴唇，那双因为刚才的过度亲吻而微微红肿的嘴唇。

然后他故意不再去看夏洛克。

*** ***

夏洛克回家的时候都没跟他再说话。

坐出租车回家的路上，夏洛克没有像过去那样一进去就占了整个位置，让约翰不得不紧靠着他坐，这次他只是自己蜷缩着（相对以前而言）颀长的身躯，沉默着，灰蓝色眼眸中凝结深沉危险的气息，如同酝酿狂风暴雨前可怕的寂静。

约翰几乎要为自己的恶作剧而抱歉了，可是……事实上，他也没做错什么啊，毕竟，会有哪个男朋友连让自己的爱人多开一颗纽扣都不可以了？这简直是专制！难道苏格兰又倒退回1689年之前了吗？！约翰一边愤愤不平地委屈着，一边加快腿部的频率以便艰难的追上夏洛克的脚步。

可是刚了进屋，那疾风骤雨般的亲吻就落了下来。

狠狠地啃咬着约翰的嘴唇，那力度是近乎惩罚性的。约翰吃痛的呻吟了一声，却让夏洛克更容易的顺着他牙齿张开的缝隙灵巧的攻城略地，唇齿交缠。

血液中的欲望重新开始燃烧，滚烫的掌心不安分的在男人身上来回贪婪的抚摸着，夏洛克越吻越深，愤怒又绝望地享受着舌尖缠绕带来天鹅绒般极乐的柔软触感，饮着约翰口腔中的仅存的空气。这种感觉太美妙，以至于他甚至忘记了一切，直到约翰粗喘绝望的哀求打断他的专注时，夏洛克才发觉自己正恋恋不舍地放开约翰那已经被自己咬红了的、闪着唾液湿润而淫亅靡光芒的喉结，而自己的阴莖，早已经涨的发痛。

“说你错了。”

大提琴般低沉而富有磁性的声音闯入约翰一阵阵轻微耳鸣的耳廓。

他反不过神来。

亲吻。

炽热的亲吻落在约翰被牙齿啃咬过的敏感的耳廓边缘，夏洛克的嘴唇像带着魔力。绝望颤抖的咬住嘴唇，约翰艰难的试图咽下了喉咙中那声闷闷的呻吟，却没能成功。

“说你错了，约翰。”温柔迷人的声音就像是劝慰，又像是蛊惑，有点疼痛，又阴冷的愤怒。那是迷人的塞壬，是低沉优美的小提琴，夏洛克的嗓音。

绷紧的腰被一条手臂稳稳圈上，夏洛克湿润的舌尖缓慢地深入约翰的耳廓，滚烫迷人的鼻息喷洒在他泛红的皮肤上。约翰急促的无声喘息着，心脏在胸口中剧烈地狂跳，嘴唇却干得好像随时要裂开一样。

舌尖模仿着抽插的动作，夏洛克满意的看着约翰在他身下崩溃了，他的呼吸是如此的沉重，仿佛已经不能在承受更多了，然而夏洛克知道那并不是实情，约翰只是不能承受他故意的加长前戏，故意的让他忍耐……因此用身体稳住眼前因为快感而浑身颤抖的男人，夏洛克拼命地忍住涌上鼠蹊部一股又一股令人痛苦的快感，小声地喘息着在约翰耳边呢喃着，那已经近乎哄骗了。

“……你知道该做什么，约翰。”

“现在……”

“说你错了。”

*** ***

约翰醒来之后身上疼得厉害。

勉强地从床上爬下来，约翰脚步有些虚浮地俯下身去捡被胡乱丢到地上去的内裤，昨夜欢爱的画面还在脑海里下意识的回放：夏洛克在他身后那发了狂般贯穿，在体内横冲直撞的阴莖，胯部与臀部肉体激烈碰撞，喉咙里绝望淫亂的呻吟，淫亅靡色亅情到极点的求饶和喘息……

约翰脸红着咬牙切齿地狠狠捡起自己的衬衫，毫不意外的发现了夏洛克崩掉了自己所有的扣子。

【以后穿着它在家。SH】

（谁他妈的会穿这玩意在家——）

【如果不方便，可以不穿。SH】

【我的意思是，如果方便，你可以在家里裸着。SH】

（滚——）

【不方便亦裸。SH】

【另外，关于你喜欢套头毛衣这一点我发现自己越来越认可了，毕竟它可以遮住不少我的“私有财产”，但221B内部不允许让它们接触到人体皮肤。我相信你会认识到这点:） SH 】

*** ***

“扣上你那该死的扣子。”当他们在街角的某个角落亲热过之后，夏洛克亲吻着约翰的耳垂呢喃着说。

“嘿，那很……”

“扣上你的扣子。”

“夏洛克！你……”

“扣子。”

“你不能……”

“扣子。”

“……”

“系上它，或者我把你全部扒光在这操你。”夏洛克不依不饶。

唉，约翰觉得第二个选择其实也是挺诱人的。

FIN


End file.
